<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cosy Contentment by Katie_Dub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478174">Cosy Contentment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Dub/pseuds/Katie_Dub'>Katie_Dub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falling Leaves, Cosy Ficlets [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Dub/pseuds/Katie_Dub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoying time in front of the fire on a snowy afternoon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falling Leaves, Cosy Ficlets [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cosy Contentment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Surprise! A lovely anon suggested that I continue this series for the holiday season, so I bring you more adventures for the roommates falling in love!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma sits with a book, trying hard to keep reading it, but finding that she’s too cosy to move — even for something as simple as turning the page. Outside the ground is covered in snow, it’s a true winter wonderland and Emma has nowhere to be. So she’s buried under a pile of blankets, a fire crackling in the wood burning stove, and she has a very handsome man curled by her side. <em>Her handsome man. </em></p>
<p>Killian.</p>
<p>The last time she sat by a fire with him, her insides were squirming as she fought against Feelings, not knowing how to handle falling for one of her best friends. And now? Now they’re together and honestly it seems so right that it’s hard to believe that she didn’t even like him <em>like that</em> three months ago.</p>
<p>Past Emma was such an idiot. At least Present Emma knows what’s what. She laughs at herself, cringing for that cheesy thought.</p>
<p>“Everything alright, love?” Killian murmurs against her hair.</p>
<p>“Mmmm,” she smiles, “just happy is all.”</p>
<p>Killian shifts slightly, a disgruntled noise comes from her unbidden as the movement dislodges her from her cosy spot. But then his lips are on hers. Soft and warm and lazy and somehow still able to ignite a spark in her chest, even though he pulls back before it erupts into a full flame.</p>
<p>His eyes sparkle when he looks at her. And his smile — that fans the fire and sends tingles running throughout her.</p>
<p>“I love you,” she says.</p>
<p>His eyes widen for just a moment — just a brief flash of the surprise he’s feeling because she hasn’t said it before, even though she knew she did and knew she should — then his smile grows wider still. His eyes soften and she feels herself melt at the love she feels shining out at her.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” he says, and kisses her again.</p>
<p>Part of her feels like this should be a Moment. The start of some torrid romance scene involving ripping panties and bare flesh. But she’s warm and cosy and moving feels too hard and this — this feels more like them. Killian settles beside her and curls her into his side once again.</p>
<p>“It’s snowing again,” Killian says, nodding to the world outside the window. Emma’s glad of the excuse to not return to pretending to care about her book, choosing to watch the snow fall instead, enjoying the bubble of warmth and happiness and love that she’s made with Killian.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do you like curling up by the fire? I wish I was right now!<br/>If you'd like a ficlet, (doesn't have to be for this verse!) <a href="https://katie-dub.tumblr.com/post/634311379237601280/40-holiday-writing-prompts">send me a prompt</a> and I'll write you something :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>